


intertwined

by yungio



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, also lesbian heejin, heejin always falls in love with the straight girl, heejin is a panicked lesbian, heejin tries not to stare, idk how to tag fics, it's really fluff i swear, lesbian sana, past relationshop trauma, sana likes to flirt, they get ice cream, vivi best girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungio/pseuds/yungio
Summary: "Christmas was approaching and the regular street lights were slowly being replaced by colorful ones, with some white snow decoration here and there. If they really paid attention, and she was sure Sana was, they could hear background music as well - the same songs from every Christmas, played over and over again through the years. But, looking at the girl standing next to her, it all seemed so fresh and new to her eyes. It made Heejin’s heart feel warm, wondering if she would ever know what that feeling was like. If she would ever be able to open herself to those sensations again."
Relationships: jeon heejin | minatozaki sana, minatozaki sana | jeon heejin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	intertwined

Heejin always thought blind dates were stupid. There were way better and easier ways to flirt than letting your friends decide on some random person you never met in your life and they think are a match for you. It was 2020, for God’s sake, Tinder was no longer a taboo, especially for lesbians. But she would never deny Vivi anything, and she insisted the random girl she met in her class at college was just _perfect_ for her.

Blind dates were stupid, but there were worse things than spending some hours with a pretty girl from your best friend’s drama class. Especially if she was as nice as Vivi painted her.

“What do you even talk about on those dates?” She asked, looking at her friend through the mirror.

Of course, Vivi would never trust her to decide on what to wear, so there they were - looking at their own images in the glass, trying to figure out if the high-waisted baggy pants were too much or if the printed shirt made it look like she didn’t mind at all about what she was wearing. On the final touch, she was wearing the sandals her friend brought especially for her. She still didn't know how she felt about the last part.

 _Sana is a nice girl,_ Vivi said when she called Heejin to warn her that she was already on her way, _and I know you think this is dumb. I’m not letting you ruin it by wearing a big hoodie and gym pants._

It was the truth, she _did_ think it was dumb. But also… She kind of felt like it was a big deal. Not only Vivi, but after all the numberless bad relationships and traumas she went trough, all of her friends were trying to set her up with 'someone nice'. They respected the time she decided to spend alone, but they were afraid she would never open up to someone else. She knew that, even if she didn't want to upset them or take their good intentions for granted, that wasn't her only reason to agree on that. She also wanted to know and love and care for someone new, a nice girl, only for a change. 

“Well… You usually try to know that person well. You can talk about the movies you like, or maybe about college, work. Just don’t ask about her exes, or talk about yours, and everything will turn out fine.” Vivi gave her a long look and sighed “You hate the sandals, don’t you?” 

“It’s not that I _hate_ it” Heejin assured her, not wanting Vivi to be upset “I just don’t feel like myself. Feels like cheating on my boots.”

“Then wear your boots” The older one smiled gently and went to the closet, getting Heejin’s favorite pair out “She has to know your true self, after all. With the big stomp boots and all.”

Smiling, Heejin rushed to sit in bed and took off those not-so-stupid sandals, putting on her super-cool boots. Even though it was way more heavier than the other shoes, it made her feel lighter when she finally got up.

“All right!” Suddenly feeling energetic, Heejin turned around and smiled at Vivi, offering her arm and asking her to come closer “Let me meet the pretty girl you’ve been talking about.”

* * *

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

That’s all Heejin could think about when she noticed the girl Vivi was waving at. She was wearing a pink skirt and a white fluffy coat, her long brown hair falling on her shoulders, a pink beanie in her head. She looked so _soft_ , it made Heejin want to run away before her heart reacted. Before anything at all reacted to the girl standing there, a soft and probably shy smile in her lips, waving at them and waiting patiently as they started to rush in her direction. 

_Don’t look at her lips. Or her legs. Or anything. Just don’t look at her._

Her head was already spinning. This was the worst idea Vivi ever had, and she already had her plait full of bad ideas.

“That’s her” Vivi whispered, squeezing Heejin’s arm and ending her hopes that the girl waving was just some of Vivi’s random friends.

To say that Heejin had bad experiences with barbie-like girls was an understatement. She had the worst habit of falling in love with straight girls, most of them with the same looks - pink hoodie, fluffy purse and all. They would take you out for dinner and laugh and say they think you’re cute and then after one week or two months, they would decide that _this_ wasn’t what they thought it would be. That they weren’t _feeling_ it like they thought they would.

She inhaled deeply telling herself to calm down. It is okay, Vivi knew about her past and would never set her up like that. Vivi promised her that this was a pretty, nice and sapphic girl who wasn’t trying to _explore new things_. 

“Hey, I know what you’re thinking” Stopping in the middle of the street, a few steps away from the girl waiting for them, Vivi grabbed Heejin’s arms and looked into her eyes “She’s out and proud. Literally. And she’s a really nice person, she’s really honest. She won’t play around with you, even if she’s not interested.”

“That’s all I ask,” Heejin said with honesty. “I just don’t want to go out with some girl to end up hearing her saying she’s not into girls after all.”

“That won’t happen, I guarantee you that.” 

Much to Heejin’s surprise, Vivi started giggling. It made her wonder if the girl tried to hit on her some time - If they were being honest, it has happened more times than they could count. Because Haseul wasn’t out to her family yet, they didn’t wear any rings and plus, Vivi was really shy and discreet about their relationship. Most people didn’t know about it until the girl felt free enough to talk about her girlfriend, and then... When you know, you just heard Vivi talking about Haseul for 30 minutes straight. 

Without feeling like requesting for more details, she simply nodded and they started walking again. The girl, Sana, didn’t seem to mind their little stop at the other side of the street, smiling and even bouncing a little while waiting. When they were close enough to be heard, she walked towards the girls and opened her arms, ready to embrace her friend. 

“Vivi, thank you again for setting this up!” She said, hugging her tightly and quickly before pulling away and looking at Heejin, offering her a handshake “Hiiii, I’m Sana!”

As someone who was never offered a handshake before, Heejin could only stare blankly for a few seconds. It made her think that maybe she should have stuck with the sandals after all, as it might have prepared her better for this kind of situation. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Sana apologized, taking her hand back to her mouth and giggling “I came from Japan and sometimes I get a little confused on how to greet people I don’t know, especially when I’m nervous! I'm always afraid of being too formal... I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!”

“Ah.” Heejin gasped, a little relieved. She wasn’t familiar with formal greetings and situations, but a girl being nervous about not knowing how to act on a first date? That she could understand very well. Breathing deeply for what felt like the fifty time that night, she tried her best to give the girl a kind and warm smile and said “Don’t worry about it. We can shake hands if you want.”

From ear to ear, a smile took over Sana’s face. It made Heejin’s heart race just a little, how easily the girl smiled. Or maybe it was the way she effortlessly stated she was nervous just a few minutes later, almost like she wasn’t afraid to make this night a big deal. Or like it wasn’t a big deal at all. Heejin was okay with both.

“I see you two are going fast” Vivi said, reminding the girls that she was still there “So I’m heading back! I hope you have a great time!”

After hugging and saying goodbye to each other, Sana and Heejin stood on the sidewalk for a while, watching Vivi fade away. 

“You know” Sana started talking after a few seconds “I asked Vivi to bring you here because my favorite bakery is a few blocks away. But I don’t know if you like candy stuff.. I forgot to ask. We can go somewhere else if you don’t!”

“Is it that one with the chandelier? Where they serve ice cream as well.”

“It is! Can we go there?” Smiling, Sana started clapping her hands, almost as if she was congratulating herself for making the right call. Heejin didn’t think she would ever forget how cute the girl looked while doing so.

“Let’s go."

After thinking a little, she offered her hand to the girl, afraid that they might get lost in the crowd. The fact that Sana wasn’t from Korea was stuck in her mind, making her worry that maybe the girl didn’t know the city well enough to find her if they ever got lost. They were in a peaceful part of town, a place usually frequented by families or small groups of friends who didn’t like to be in the crowds, but rush time was approaching and one could never be careful enough with someone you just met. 

Sana took her hand shyly and smiled at her, almost as if she understood the reason behind the other girl's offer. They got closer to each other, their shoulders almost touching as their height was almost the same, and kept walking in silence for a while as Heejin watched Sana, who watched everything else around them like she was discovering a whole new city.

Taking her eyes from the girl for a moment, she looked around and thought that maybe it _was_ indeed a whole new city. Or a whole new world, just like that Aladdin song.

Christmas was approaching and the regular street lights were slowly being replaced by colorful ones, with some white snow decoration here and there. If they really paid attention, and she was sure Sana was, they could hear background music as well - the same songs from every Christmas, played over and over again through the years. But, looking at the girl standing next to her, it all seemed so fresh and new to her eyes. It made Heejin’s heart feel warm, wondering if she would ever know what that feeling was like. If she would ever be able to open herself to those sensations again.

It wasn’t long before they reached the bakery and Heejin looked at their hands, knowing there was no need to keep holding on anymore. They reached their destination and were still strangers to each other... So, very slowly, she started to let go of the girl's hand, feeling their previously intertwined fingers separating for each other. Just right when their index fingers were almost slipping from each other, Sana managed to catch Heejin’s in hers. She smiled but didn’t say anything, almost as if she was pretending nothing happened.

“Come with me” Sana said, looking at Heejin and, without waiting for an answer, pulling her toward a little fluffy couch placed a little away from the center of the store, in a much quieter and peaceful side of the shop.

Always taking the lead, Sana sat on the couch and Heejin had no choice but to join her - Both because of their intertwined fingers, something she wasn’t ready to let go yet, and because she wanted to. She liked the sensation of not being the one making the moves all the time, the sensation of two parts equally trying to get together. Two parts wanting it to be at least comfortable and nice for them.

“You know” Heejin said quietly, trying to push those thoughts to the back of her head for a while “I used to come here all the time with my parents after school, back when I was in the soccer team. I would order strawberry ice cream and they would mock me because it was a girly flavour to order.”

“You _are_ a girl, though” Sana replied, taking the menu with her free hand without actually looking though. Her eyes were busy looking at Heejin. “It’s okay to be girly with some stuff, even if it’s just ice cream. But, being honest, you look more like a mint chocolate kind of person.”

“God, no. I can’t stand mint chocolate.”

“That’s good. At least I know you have morals.” They both started laughing “But what else? Tell me your ice cream secrets.”

“I don’t have many secrets, sorry” Suddenly feeling like she was not funny at all, Heejin kept on talking, hoping something slightly interesting would come out “I really like the basics… Strawberry is my favorite flavour, but regular chocolate or cream are also good for me. What about you?”

“Me? I don’t like mint chocolate either. I’m more of a cookies ‘n cream person. But I think I’ll go with strawberry today then.” Suddenly feeling shy, Heejin looked at their fingers again. Sana was still holding on to her finger, making sure they were still silently intertwined, sitting between them on the couch like a private message only the two girls could see.

“Then I’ll go with cookies ‘n cream.”

Trying not to be too obvious, Heejin took another look at Sana. Her lips seemed to be smooth, very smooth, and she was pouting while she carefully read the menu, scanning it with her sharp and big eyes. The scene was so cute it distracted Heejin for a second, making her forget about her attempt to be discreete for a second.

“I pout when I’m concentrated, right?” Sana asked, noticing the other girl starring.

“You do” Heejin knew it was useless to hide it when Sana had already noticed. And they _were_ on a date after all, she shouldn't feel so shy while trying to compliment the girl next to her. So she built up all the courage within herself and said “It’s cute.”

Much to Heejin’s surprise and without any warning, Sana got a little closer. She smiled and looked right into the other girl’s eyes, looking so confident that it made Heejin’s bones feel like freezing. The older one, noticing the other getting nervous for the closeness, tightened the grip of their fingers in an attempt to calm her down and causing the exact opposite effect - a shiver ran through Heejin’s spine immediately.

“So you think I’m cute?” Sana whispered, quietly, only looking away from Heejin’s eyes for a quick peak at her lips. 

Heejin tried her best not to panic, bitting her own lip before replying. It made her think about the pros and cons of not taking the lead in this kind of situation - About the freezing feeling of being left in somebody else's control. Of giving the other person the power to turn the mood up and down whenever they wanted to. Of being in Sana's hands whenever she felt like playing around like she was doing right now.

She didn’t exactly hate the idea, but it made an ice storm take place in her stomach. 

“Of course I do.” Right after saying that, she realized how boring her reply must have sounded. It made her want to hit her head on the table in front of them, to make sure it was going to properly function if she ever had any other opportunity to flirt with that girl before she died from boredom. 

Sana started giggling, unable to keep her excitement inside of herself. Like when she started bouncing or clapping or when her smile got so big it seemed like her face wouldn’t be able to keep it. It was like she couldn't keep her feelings to herself, and it was so cute it made Heejin want to die.

“You know” Sana said, trying to change the subject “It has been a while since I went on a date. It’s my first one in Korea, actually, so you’re kind of special.”

“How many time has it been?” Heejin asked, interested in the girl’s past “Since you moved to Korea, I mean.”

“Hmmmm…” Putting a finger in her lips, Sana hums “Almost a year, actually. I arrived here a few days after Christmas if I’m not mistaken.”

“Oh. It hasn’t been that long, then. Are you going back to spend Christmas with your family? Or are they living here as well?”

“No, no. They’re still in Japan with my sister.” Softly, her lips curved in a nostalgic smile while thinking about her family “I wish I could go back, but the timing isn’t going to work. Classes are going to end just two days before Christmas and I also have to work part time in a coffee shop and I don’t think they’re going to spare me a couple of days during the busiest time of the year, especially for that kind of business. So I guess I'm trapped here."

She tried to shrug her shoulders like she didn’t mind, but Heejin could see the disappointment in her face. _It must be sad,_ she thought to herself, _not only spending the holidays away from her family but in a whole different country too._

“What about you?” Sana asked, trying to brighten the mood “What are your plans?”

“My parents usually travel on the holidays to be honest, but I usually don’t go along” Heejin replied, feeling kind of guilty for not spending it with her family “I just want them to have some time for themselves. So I spend it at Vivi’s with our friends.”

The words _“You could come along, if you want to”_ almost slipped from her mouth, seeming more natural than it should. They just met, and Christmas was still a whole month away. God knows what could happen until December 24th arrived. And also, she couldn’t just invite someone to Vivi’s house without properly talking to her friend about it - Even if the person was a friend of hers as well.

“That’s very nice of you, actually” Sana was smiling again, like nothing happened. She seemed to be the kind of person that gets over sadness or any kind of bad feelings quickly. “I just noticed something kind of funny.”

“What is it?” Heejin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You distracted me so much with that pretty voice of yours that we haven’t even ordered our ice creams yet!” Giggling, she pointed at the clock that was almost striking 9 p.m.

 _That pretty voice of yours_. Heejin couldn’t hide her shock. She didn’t especially dislike her voice, but she knew most people thought it didn't sound... right - She had a really deep voice and, well, that's not the kind of voice you expect to hear from a girl.

Shaking her head and leaving the odd feeling in her stomach behind, she said “Let’s go and order something before they kick us out.”

* * *

After eating their ice creams, they decided to get out of the bakery and explore the streets again. Sana wanted to see the lights one more time and Heejin was pretty sure she heard the employees from the shop talking about some artists who were going to present themselves later, so she thought maybe they could watch it together.

Feeling the cold breeze hitting her face, Heejin couldn’t help but wonder if Sana wasn’t cold. Her skirt wasn’t exactly short, but it also wouldn’t protect her legs from the weather - Especially not if they decided to spend more time outdoors. She took a quick look at the girl, who was shaking a little bit, visibly cold.

“Do you want to come back inside?” She asked, worried.

“No, no! It’s okay, really” Sana tried to adjust her skirt in a way that covered more of her exposed skin, but it didn’t look like it would help much. Laughing at herself, she said “I think I put too much effort into looking pretty and too little into protecting myself from the cold.”

“It isn’t like you actually need to do any effort to look pretty, you know” Heejin replied with honesty “Also, you absolutely didn’t have to put any work into looking pretty to see _me._ I don’t care much about that stuff.”

“Oh dear” Sana said in a funny tone “Do you really think I would be able to _not_ try to look pretty after seeing your picture? Impossible.” 

“You saw my picture?” Surprised, Heejin raised an eyebrow “Vivi wouldn’t let me see you at all. She said that it was the main point of blind dates.”

 _“Eh”_ Sana replied, surprised “Haven’t she told you that I was the one who asked for this date?”

“What?” That information caught Heejin out of guard. “What do you mean?”

“Well… I saw that picture she posted with you about a month ago, I think. I thought you were so cute and asked her to introduce us but she didn’t say yes right away because you are her best friend and we weren’t really close back that then... She helped me a lot, you know? When I started college. But she didn't know much about me." Getting a little lost in her own thoughts and memories, Sana shook her head lightly "And then a week ago I saw her texting you and I teased her again, asking when she would let me meet her pretty friend. She gave up and promised me she would talk to you about it! But I didn’t know she would set up a blind date, really. Am I not your type or something?” She asked, pouting a little.

“I think that is exactly the problem, actually. You are very much my type.” She said, wondering how much more information she could give Sana without bringing any uncomfortable conversation behind Vivi's reasons. She only hoped this didn't end up in an awkward situation. However, before she could even bring herself to say something else, Sana managed to turn around and stop in front of her, putting her hands in her cheeks and smiling.

“This is great! It means it won’t take an eternity to make you fall for me.” The words came out of her mouth in such a natural way that Heejin took a few seconds to understand what the other girl said “Don’t take it the hard way, but you seem a little… Closed off. It’s kind of scary, but it makes me want to know what’s _really_ down there, you know?”

Before she knew, Heejin started wondering if this was all a game for Sana. If she planned to dig into her heart, find out all of her secrets and then go away, searching for a new adventure. Searching for a new puzzle she could decipher. There’s very little you can assume about someone when you’ve just met them for a couple of hours, but while this possibility seemed real to Heejin… It also didn’t. Maybe she just wanted it to be a trick of her imagination. A fruit of all her past experiences. 

_Stop overthinking,_ she told herself. So a pretty girl saw her picture on Instagram, thought she was cute and wanted to get to know her better, what’s the big deal? She knew it very well how closed off she could be for anyone who wasn’t one of her friends. But she also knew the mess it became when she lost someone she decided to open up to.

“Hey” Sana called her, probably noticing her reaction “I’m sorry. I don’t mean that in a creep way. I just like to know people, and I like it when they trust me enough to open up to me… Which is kind of egocentric when I actually think about it.” Playing with her hands and standing in front of Heejin like that, it seemed like, for the first time that night, she was actually acting nervously “We can… We can call it a night if you want! If I made you uncomfortable…” 

Seeing the girl act like that made Heejin’s heart melt a little more. All this time Sana had been acting like the perfect girl - flirty when she wanted to be and then back to her cute self. The hardworking girl who came to Seoul to study Performing Arts, that worked part time in a little coffee shop and that left behind some of the things she loved the most to pursue her dreams. As soft as the girl looked, she could be pretty intimidating too and it made Heejin’s head spin and spin, trying to figure out the reason behind the girl’s motivations that night, trying to imagine what kind of profit a girl like that could get from going out with a girl like her. 

All of that took the spotlight from Sana's other side - The lonely one, away from her family, trying to conciliate studies and work and trying to meet a nice, pretty girl that was friends with someone that has been helping her ever since she got in town. Someone whose confidence went away as soon as it appeared, leaving only her nervous giggles behind. Someone who thought so much about how to make this night pleasant, someone who chose to wear a skirt on a cold night because she wanted to look pretty. Someone who was now standing in front of her, playing with her own hands, afraid she just ruined their night.

Sana was both of these girls. And she was probably so much more. 

Heejin wanted to know more about her. She wanted to know everything about her. And that’s why, in the moment she least expected herself to, she caught the other girl out of guard and went a step further, a step closer, and carefully placed her hands over Sana’s.

“Is it okay?” She asked quietly, knowing the presence of others around them could make the older one uncomfortable.

“It is” Almost a whisper, Sana’s voice still reached her in the cold night. 

She nodded and stood there for a second, absorbing their surroundings. The street lights, the colourful lights, the cold breeze, the noises coming from the surroundings. People walking, families talking, friends laughing. If she really paid attention, she could still hear it - The small background music, the little bells ringing, the same old christmas songs she was already used to. All of that took control of her and when she came back to her senses, her forehead was touching Sana’s as well.

“If you want to...” the brunette whispered “Do you?”

She didn’t have to put it into words. They both knew what she was implying. And Heejin knew very well what her answer was. So she did what her body, what her mind and what her heart told her to do - She leaned a little closer, close enough to feel their lips touching, and let the moment take over them, shutting her eyes.

It wasn’t like her previous kisses - Rushed ones, careless ones, the ones that didn’t have to think about what was to come. This one was uncertain, but not in a bad way. It was uncertain in a way that made you wonder if you’d ever have the chance to live a moment like that, with that same person, again and it made you so, so careful. It made you cherish every moment, every sensation. It made Heejin hold Sana’s hands and face a little lighter, and it made Sana breath a little slower than she normally would. It made everything slow, because they wouldn’t dare to rush it. 

They kissed for what felt like a lifetime, but for what didn’t feel like enough as well. And when they separated, Sana was smiling a little too much.

“I’m _so_ glad I decided to use this skirt” She said, giggling “I’m sure you wouldn’t kiss me if I was wearing a normal and boring outfit.”

“I think you’re right,” Heejin said, rolling her eyes and pulling her by the waist, trying to bring her closer “It was definitely the skirt. And maybe the beanie too… The beanie is cute.”

Still hugging each other by their waists, they found their pace to continue on walking without letting the other go. And so, the night went on. And so did the other days, and months, and years. The street lights kept on shining, the background music kept on playing - sometimes louder than others - and the girls kept walking together, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing both TWICE and LOONA's fanfiction! I hope I didn't get too out of character and that it was a good reading. I'm trying to experience writing more wlw and I really enjoyed writing this one, so maybe I'll come back with a Christmas especial later on!
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading it until the end :) I hope it made you smile a little.


End file.
